


Titan's Magic Bride

by Polaris_S2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 巨人族の花嫁 | Kyojinzoku no Hanayome | The Titan's Bride (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Height Differences, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pagan Festivals, Public Sex, Romance, Size Difference
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_S2/pseuds/Polaris_S2
Summary: Nada mudou depois da guerra. As pessoas ainda eram as mesmas ovelhas crédulas. O preconceito ainda estava lá, mais forte do que nunca. Acusações e sussurros sobre Harry ainda se espalhavam. E ele não conseguia encontrar a paz e a liberdade que tanto desejava. Harry estava pronto para deixar aquele mundo. Em sua fuga, Harry acaba sendo convocado através de um ritual, que o leva para um mundo diferente. Um mundo de titãs, homens-feras e orelhas longas... um mundo com mais magia e coisas ainda mais inacreditáveis... e ele foi invocado, para se casar com um titã.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Harry atravessou a rua agitada a passos rápidos, tentando ignorar os olhares e sussurros.

O Beco Diagonal estava agitado.

Um ano após a derrota de Voldemort, e o mundo parecia ter esquecido a guerra e todas as perdas. Não de uma maneira boa. Harry tinha percebido isso quando Lucius Malfoy conseguiu se livrar da prisão outra vez, e um político, ainda mais patético do que Fudge tinha sido, foi eleito como Ministro da Magia no lugar de Kingsley. As mesmas leis e políticas puristas tinham permanecido. O mesmo preconceito. Nada tinha mudado.

Cada morte… cada sacrifício da guerra, tinha sido sem sentido.

Hermione acreditava que as pessoas mudariam. Que tudo era apenas muito recente. Que logo tudo seria como deveria ser. Assim que todos aqueles que lutaram na guerra se formassem no próximo ano, eles iriam trabalhar no Ministério e mudar o mundo.

Ela sempre seria ingênua.

E Harry a invejava por isso. Ele não conseguia mais ter fé no Mundo Bruxo.

Ele estava esperando. Ele sabia que não iria demorar muito. Logo o Mundo Bruxo iria decidir que ele era perigoso demais. Uma ameaça. O próximo ‘Lorde das Trevas’. Então, quando isso acontecesse, ele teria de correr. Fugir daquele mundo para sempre. Talvez encontrar um lugar em que ele pudesse se estabelecer e criar uma vida de verdade, ao invés de apenas sobreviver. Era por isso que ele tinha reunido todos os seus pertences mais importantes dentro de um baú, que ele tinha encolhido e usava em uma corrente ao redor de seu pescoço.

Harry sabia que ele estava certo em se preparar para isso. Afinal, a perseguição já havia começado.

— Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter! O que o senhor tem a dizer, sobre a denúncia do senhor estar de posse de artefatos de magia negra?

Harry ignorou o repórter que o estava perseguindo.

Ele só precisava alcançar o banco.

Dentro de Gringotes, ele pagaria uma taxa exorbitante, então desapareceria para sempre da Inglaterra.

|Eu finalmente te encontrei.|

Harry parou por um segundo, seus olhos se movendo ao seu redor. Ele tinha ouvido uma voz…

— Sr. Potter! Por favor, apenas uma declaração!

Afastando aquele pensamento, Harry voltou a caminhar e direção ao banco. Ele já podia ver a construção de mármore branco. Faltava tão pouco.

|Eu finalmente te entrei! Minha esposa!|

Harry congelou ao pé da escadaria. Ele sabia que não estava louco. Ele estava ouvindo uma voz que não pertencia ao maldito repórter, ou a alguém próximo. Era uma voz diferente, soando quase como um eco a distância. Hermione tinha lhe dito uma vez que, mesmo no Mundo da Magia, ouvir vozes nunca era um bom sinal. Da primeira vez que ele ouviu isso, um basilisco de mais de mil anos tinha sido solta na escola.

|POR FAVOR, ACEITE O MEU PEDIDO!|

A voz gritou, e Harry se viu engolido por uma explosão de luz.

Por um momento, seu mundo ficou em silêncio, enquanto ele estava sego pela claridade. Perdendo o equilíbrio, Harry caiu no chão, conforme a luz começava a diminuir e o silêncio era preenchido por sussurros ansiosos.

Quando a luz recuou por completo e Harry foi capaz de ver o mundo ao seu redor, ele quase não acreditou. Ele estava em uma espécie de grande salão, com o chão de pedra polida e brilhante, grandes colunas gregas, cercado por… gigantes? Harry nunca foi muito alto, anos de desnutrição e viver dez anos em um pequeno armário, tinham atrofiado seu crescimento. Ele estava um pouco mais baixo do que a maioria, tendo apenas 1,69, enquanto a maioria de seus amigos tinham superado 1,75, sendo que Ron tinha chegado a 1,89. Mas, mesmo assim, Harry soube que aquelas pessoas que o rodeavam não poderiam ser normais. Elas pareciam ter quase a mesma altura de Hagrid, e o meio-gigante era mais do que o dobro de um homem normal!

Homens e mulheres muito altos, usando roupas que poderiam ser comparadas as usadas na era medieval inglesa, o cercava. Seus olhos ansiosos e sussurros baixos, enquanto pareciam estudá-lo.

— Nós finalmente nos encontramos.

Harry ficou de pé assustado, instintos cultivados na guerra percorrendo seu corpo, enquanto se virava para encarar o dono da voz. A mesma voz que tinha escutado antes de ser envolvido por aquela luz. Contudo, ela não parecia mais um eco distante, a voz estava muito mais clara e ele podia detectar o tom forte e um pouco grave, que era nitidamente masculino. Ao se virar, Harry precisou olhar para cima, para encontrar os olhos daquela pessoa.

Esmeraldas e ametista se encontraram.

Como todos ao seu redor, o homem a sua frente era alto. Talvez tão alto quanto Hagrid. Porém, ao contrário do meio-gigante amável, esse homem tinha uma aparência muito mais limpa e agradável. Com cabelos loiros claros longos, presos em um longo rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Sua pele era morena, o corpo alto construído por músculos fortes, e o rosto retangular desenhado por traços altivos e bonitos. Seus olhos eram de um roxo brilhante, lembrando um pouco a pedra ametista. A aura que o rodeava era a de poder silencioso, ainda assim, havia algo gentil e tranquilo. Ele usava uma espécie de manto branco e dourado, com uma faixa preta em volta da cintura, assim como uma capa vermelha e preta sobre os ombros. Harry não era um especialista em tecidos, mas até mesmo ele podia ver que aquela roupa era feita de um excelente material. Talvez algo como seda.

Superante seu choque, Harry convocou sua varinha e apontou para o homem, que apenas piscou, como se não reconhecesse a ameaça que Harry estava lhe fazendo.

— Quem é você? Como eu cheguei aqui? Por que fui trazido aqui? E que lugar é esse? – Perguntou, mantendo sua voz o mais firme e segura possível. Ele tinha enfrentado Comensais da Morte e Voldemort. Ele tinha lutado com um maldito basilisco e um dragão! Seria preciso muito para assustá-lo e fazê-lo recuar.

O homem apenas sorriu, antes de dar um passo em sua direção. Harry rosnou com isso, antes de disparar um bombarta na direção do homem, errando o alvo de proposito, fazendo com que explodisse a coluna atrás do homem. Gritos assustados ecoaram no ambiente e o homem congelou, seus olhos ametista se voltaram para a coluna destruída, antes de voltar para encará-lo. Harry escutou o som de passos rápidos. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele pode ver homens usando armaduras, sacando lanças e espadas e apontando-as em sua direção.

Parecia que eles queriam lutar. Bem, Harry não estava caindo em silêncio.

Como se fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos, o homem ergueu as mãos em direção aos guardas.

— Recuem. Isso é desnecessário.

Os guardas hesitaram por um momento, antes de abaixarem suas armas e recuarem.

Diante da demonstração de autoridade, Harry teve a certeza de que aquele homem era alguém importante. Saber disso, quase fez com que ele abaixasse sua varinha, mas ele se manteve firme.

O homem sorriu para ele, antes de se ajoelhar e se curvar em sua direção. Tão grande que aquele homem era, mesmo ajoelhado, ele ainda conseguia ser mais de um pé mais alto.

— Peço desculpas, não era minha intenção assustá-lo. Sou Caius Lao Bistail, príncipe herdeiro do trono de Tildant, o reino dos titãs. – Ele se apresentou, sua voz estava firme, mas ainda tranquila. – Por um momento, pensei ter invocado outro anão, mas você é um vanïr, correto? Suas espécies possuem semelhanças, afinal.

Harry queria gritar e amaldiçoar sua sorte.

Ele estava certo, ao pensar que aquele homem era alguém importante. Ele era um príncipe! Não era atoa, que aqueles guardas o tinham cercado tão rápido, depois de atacar Caius. Ainda assim, ele abafou seu nervosismo e choque, para prestar atenção em tudo o que lhe tinha sido dito. Ele podia ter sido selecionado para a Grifinória, e seu coração ainda era o de um leão, mas sua mente tinha aprendido com o tempo a pensar como uma cobra.

Titã.

Aquele homem era um titã.

Era provável que todos naquele lugar fossem titãs, o que explicava a altura que poderia rivalizar com meios-gigantes. E o nome daquele lugar... Tildant. Harry não era um especialista em geografia, e muito menos quando se tratava de lugares mágicos, então ele não conseguia reconhecer aquele nome. Além do mais, ele nunca tinha escutado sobre titãs, em nenhuma de suas aulas. E nem mesmo nos discursos de Hermione, sobre o direito de diferentes criaturas.

Ele estava com um mau pressentimento.

— Você disse que aqui é... Tildant? – Perguntou, esperando que sua pronúncia não estivesse errada.

— Sim, esse é o nome deste reino.

— E onde esse reino fica, exatamente?

Caius sorriu. Um sorriso grande e brilhante.

— Em Eustil. Eu o invoquei de um mundo diferente.

Harry fechou os olhos, praguejando quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. A Sétima Teoria da Magia! Era isso. A teoria cogitava que, assim como o ‘Big Bang' criou o universo, uma explosão de magia, que teria ocorrido durante ou após essa explosão cósmica, teria criado diferentes dimensões. Mundo paralelos, que não poderiam ser acessados e, por tanto, a teoria nunca poderia ser confirmada ou negada. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de confirmar a teoria.

Em retrospectiva, Harry deveria ser feliz e, até mesmo, aliviado. Ele tinha escapado. Ninguém do mundo mágico poderia alcançá-lo ali. Ele tinha tudo o que poderia precisar em seu malão. Era óbvio que Caius o tinha invocado por um motivo. Ele poderia ajudar o príncipe com, seja lá o que tenha motivado sua invocação, então pedir asilo. Talvez um pequeno pedaço de terra para construir uma casa e viver em paz?

— Por que você me invocou? – Questionou, esperando poder lidar com isso de forma rápida.

O sorriso de Caius diminui, e seus olhos ganharam um brilho melancólico.

— Há uma tradição em Tildant: para governar o país com prosperidade, o rei deve ter uma esposa. Fui criado para ser o rei do meu país, quando completei 20 anos, apresentei minha noiva escolhida. Uma mulher gentil e forte, a quem amava com todo meu coração. Seguimos a tradição e visitamos o Oráculo, um homem de grande poder, capaz de ouvir a vontade dos deuses por meio das estrelas. Foi quando ele declarou: ‘O Príncipe Caius não pode se casar com ninguém de Eustil. Se ele se casar, não poderá se tornar rei, pois isso trará uma grande desgraça ao nosso reino'. Não posso me casar se quero ser rei, mas apenas um rei casado pode trazer prosperidade a Tildant, e, ainda assim, se me casar com alguém de Eustil, meu reino será a vítima de uma grande desgraça.

Harry não precisava ouvir o resto, para saber o motivo de ter sido invocado. Para ser rei, Caius precisava se casar. Mas, graças a uma profecia, ele não poderia se casar com ninguém daquele mundo. Harry odiava profecias. Toda a sua vida tinha sido uma merda fodida, porque Dumbledore e Voldemort acreditaram em uma profecia. Sua vontade era de gritar com o titã, sobre deixar uma maldita profecia ditar sua vida. Contudo, Harry entendeu que não era tão simples. Havia muito mais ali, do que apenas a crença em uma profecia. Havia tradições, costumes e crenças que ele não conhecia. Ainda assim...

— Você me invocou para poder se casar. – Não era uma pergunta.

Se ele fosse sincero, Harry não sabia como se sentir sobre o assunto. Talvez ele ainda estivesse em choque.

Caius parecia um pouco ansioso, quando concordou com um gesto silencioso.

— Depois das palavras do Oráculo, decidi que não abriria mão de nada. Sempre desejei ser rei. Proteger e guiar o meu povo, sempre foi algo que sonhei. Assim como sempre desejei me casar. Me unir com outra pessoa, e cultivar o amor. Não quero ter de escolher apenas um, pois sei que não serei feliz se o fizer. – Afirmou Caius, seus olhos brilhando com determinação, enquanto olhava para Harry. – Pesquisei por anos, uma forma de invocar um ser de outro mundo. Demorei cinco anos para encontrar a magia certa e ser capaz de evocá-la. Você é o segundo ser que invoco.

Harry estreitou os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

Ele podia ouvir com clareza a dor e amargura na voz do titã.

Foi quando ele se lembrou. Caius tinha dito que pensou que ele fosse um anão... que ele tinha invocado outro anão. Isso significa que ele já tinha usado aquela magia antes.

Anão. Harry podia entender o porque de ser confundido com um. Comparado a Caius, e até mesmo aos outros titãs que o ainda observavam tudo a uma distância segura, Harry era tão pequeno quanto um anão. Ainda assim... como Caius o tinha chamado? Ah, vanïr. O termo não lhe era estranho, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar ao certo. Para os titãs, contudo, parecia ser como chamavam os usuários de magia.

— Você pensou que eu fosse um anão. – Comentou, vendo a dor nos olhos de Caius aumentar.

— Sim. Você se parecia com um. Pequeno como uma criança, mas seu poder diz que na verdade, você é um vanïr.

— Você deu a entender que já tinha convocado outra pessoa, antes de mim. O que aconteceu com ela?

Isso era o mais importante.

Por algum motivo, Caius precisou lançar aquela magia mais de uma vez. Ele precisava saber o motivo. Por tudo o que sabia, Caius poderia ter matado o ‘anão’.

Caius se encolheu com a pergunta, mágoa brilhando em seus olhos.

— Ele não aceitou ser minha noiva. Mesmo depois de explicar meus motivos, ele insistiu em voltar para seu mundo de origem, nem mesmo me permitindo uma oportunidade de provar que poderia fazê-lo feliz. Eu não pretendia tentar o feitiço outra vez, mas meu pai me convenceu a tentar. – Explicou, antes de erguer seus olhos, para olhar Harry diretamente. – Quando fiz a invocação, você apareceu. Eu espero, sinceramente, que você me permita uma chance de provar que posso fazê-lo feliz, e aceite ser minha noiva.

Harry soltou um suspiro, antes de fazer sua varinha desaparecer de sua mão, retornando-a para o coldre oculto em seu braço direito. Ele sabia que Caius estava sendo sincero a cada palavra dita. Ele não precisava de magia para saber disso. Os trouxas sempre dizem: ‘os olhos são a janela da alam’. Essa foi uma frase que Harry sempre acreditou. Ele sempre tinha conseguido julgar uma pessoa pelos seus olhos, com algumas exceções (Snape e Quirrell.). Os olhos de Caius falavam apenas em sinceridade, esperança e um pouco de insegurança, talvez por ter sido claramente rejeitado.

Na verdade, se Harry fosse uma pessoa normal, como ele suspeitava que tinha sido o ‘anão’, ele também teria recusado tudo aquilo, sem nem mesmo pensar por um momento. Então, Harry não era a pessoa mais normal, mesmo para os padrões de um bruxo. Sua própria sexualidade poderia ser discutida, já que todos seus relacionamentos com mulheres tinham terminado de forma desastrosas. Ele nunca tinha pensado em ter um relacionamento com outro homem, na verdade, ele nunca tinha visto casais homossexuais no mundo bruxo… e crescer com os Dursley tentando afogá-lo em ‘normalidade’, não ajudava a pensar muito além.

Caius não era feio. Na verdade, ele tinha uma aparência muito atraente. A diferença de altura poderia tornar um pouco estranho, mas Harry tinha visto casais mais estranhos.

Talvez… ele poderia ao menos tentar?

E ele não tinha nenhuma intensão de voltar para aquele mundo de qualquer forma.

Tomando sua decisão, ele ergueu três dedos na direção de Caius.

— Vou aceitar ser sua ‘noiva’, com três condições. – Afirmou, sua voz inflexível.

Caius sorriu com a resposta.

— Diga. Estou disposto a aceitar o que for preciso, dentro da razão.

— Primeiro: meus costumes e tradições devem ser respeitados. – Harry tinha se tornado um seguidor dos Velhos Caminhos, desde seu terceiro ano, quando os descobriu. Ele precisou manter isso em segredo, afinal, ele era o ‘ícone da luz’ e não poderia ser pego praticando os costumes dos sangue-puros. Ele se recusava a esconder isso naquele mundo. Eram suas crenças.

— Claro. Eu também adoraria aprender sobre seus costumes e tradições, se estiver tudo bem.

Harry concordou com isso. Ele não se importava em ensinar seus costumes e tradições, assim como também não se importaria de aprender os de Caius.

— Segundo: você vai ouvir e respeitas minhas opiniões, e nunca tentar me forçar a fazer algo que não desejo, ou tentar tomar uma decisão por mim. Se tivermos uma divergência de opiniões, vamos conversar e encontrar uma solução. – Caius apenas concordou com a exigência, não parecendo entender o motivo por detrás disso. Harry, contudo, não estava arriscando outra vez. Ele já tinha sido manipulado e usado antes. Ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse outra vez. – Terceiro: você nunca usará nenhum tipo de violência contra mim. Seja ela: física, psicológica ou emocional.

Os olhos de Caius se estreitaram ao escutar a última exigência.

— Eu nunca faria algo assim.

Sua voz soou muito mais dura e sombria do que antes, fazendo com que um arrepio subisse pelas costas de Harry.

— Se você aceita, então, se levante e segure a minha mão. Vou selar essa promessa com magia. – Explicou, estendendo a mão direta para o titã.

Caius se levantou, aproximando-se de Harry, antes de pegar sua mão. A mão do titã era muito maior do que sua, envolvendo-a completamente. Sua mão era áspera, como a de alguém que estava acostumado a trabalhos manuais e a manejar objetos pesados. Não parecia a mão de um príncipe. Estranhamente, Harry pensou que era algo agradável.

— Diga seu nome e título, então repita: ‘juro cumprir as três condições de Harry James Potter, para que ele se torne minha noiva. Se, em algum momento, eu as desrespeitar, então Harry estará livre para viver sua vida como ele desejar. Que assim seja.’

— Eu, Caius Lao Bistail, Príncipe Herdeiro do trono de Tildant, juro cumprir as três condições de Harry James Potter, para ele se torne minha noiva. Se, em algum momento, eu as desrespeitar, então Harry estará livre para viver sua vida como ele desejar. Que assim seja.

— Que assim seja.

Harry sentiu sua magia se expandir e envolver os dois, selando a promessa feita. Caius também parecia ter sentindo, pois seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto do titã e, antes que Harry pudesse registrar o que aconteceu, ele se viu sendo segurado por Caius no estilo noiva.

— Escutem todos! – Falou Caius, sua voz ecoando pelo salão, atraindo a atenção da multidão que ainda os vigiava de forma nervosa. – É oficial! A convocação foi bem sucedida e fui aceito pelo meu escolhido!

As pessoas, que até o momento pareciam tão nervosas e inseguras, de repente, começaram a aplaudir e comemorar. Harry se viu cercado por todos os titãs, recebendo sorrisos e desejos de felicidade, assim como pedidos para cuidar de Caius.

Parecia, que todos estavam apenas com medo que ele rejeitasse Caius, sem lhe dar uma chance real, como o ‘anão’ tinha feito.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Talvez ele conseguisse ser feliz naquele lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ainda estava um pouco surpreso com tudo, quando Caius o levou para um quarto que era ridiculamente grande. Talvez fosse tão grande quanto o Grande Salão de Hogwarts, com uma cama que deveria ser metade do tamanho do quarto de Harry nos Dursley, forrada com cobertores vermelhos e dourados. As paredes eram de um marfim suave, com moveis escuros que pareciam ter sido projetados para alguém do tamanho de Hagrid. Uma grande janela se abria para uma sacada, levemente oculta por uma cortina vermelha e dourada. Tudo era ridiculamente grande e, se Harry pretendia ficar naquele mundo, ele sabia que teria de se adaptar um pouco. Bem… ele sabia alguns feitiços que poderiam ajudar e tinha trazido uma boa quantidade de livros… ele ia se adaptar.

Com um cuidado um pouco nervoso, Caius o colocou sentado na cama, antes de se sentar, deixando um bom espaço entre eles. Erguendo seus olhos, para olhar o titã, Harry não pode deixar de se surpreender ao ver a expressão nervosa e até mesmo insegura no rosto do príncipe.

“Bem, ele foi rejeitado pelo último candidato sem nem mesmo ter uma chance de se provar… acho que seu orgulho foi realmente pisoteado por isso. Eu sei uma ou duas coisas sobre fracassos amorosos afinal… bem… eu sou ‘sua noiva’ agora, então… se nós dois queremos tentar fazer isso dar certo, é melhor começar com o básico. Na verdade…” um meio sorriso de desagrado surgiu em seu rosto. “Talvez tenha sido por isso que nunca tive sucesso nesse departamento no passado… nós nunca fizemos o básico. Elas pensavam que me conheciam e faziam seus julgamentos e expectativas com base em suas crenças pré-concebidas sobre mim… e eu nem mesmo me dava ao trabalho de tentar conhecê-las… céus… eu posso ser muito idiota…”

— Qual sua cor favorita? – Perguntou de repente, não podendo deixar de rir ao notar sua pergunta tão fora de sintonia com o momento.

Caius olhou surpreso e confuso, parecendo não entender o que estava sendo perguntado.

— Cor? – Repetiu o príncipe, franzindo a testa enquanto olhava para o menor, que estava se ajeitando de forma mais confortável na cama, com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto inclinava o corpo para trás, usando os braços como apoio e olhava para o teto, quase como se estivesse pensando em algo de forma profunda.

— Eu estava pensando… nunca tive sucesso romanticamente falando. As pessoas ao meu redor pareciam pensar que me conheciam, mesmo sem nunca terem falado comigo, e esse comportamento também se estendia as mulheres com quem me envolvi. No final, nenhum de nós tentava realmente conhecer outro e, de certa forma, não era uma surpresa que tudo terminasse em fracasso. – Admitiu, um sorriso amargo em seu rosto. – Se nós dois vamos realmente tentar fazer isso dar certo, então seria melhor começar direito. Não nos conhecemos. Temos culturas, pensamentos e tradições diferentes. Então… pensei que seria bom começar com um jogo de perguntas e respostas. Assim, ao invés de apenas criarmos suposições sobre quem o outro é, ou o que o outro está pensamentos, seriamos capazes e de realmente nos conhecermos e nos entender. Por isso: qual sua cor favorita?

Caius piscou, antes de sorrir, todo a tensão e nervosismo que ainda parecia persistir em seus ombros desaparecendo, enquanto se permitia relaxar.

— Verde… eu gosto de verde. No verão, toda a natureza em Tildant brilha em um verde intenso, e eu gosto. – Respondeu sincero, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto, ao falar de seu reino.

Harry sorriu com a resposta sincera.

— Hn… eu gosto de vermelho, já que era a cor símbolo da minha casa, mas também gosto de prata e azul escuro. Oh, e definitivamente, a cor que eu mais odeio é rosa. Só de ver essa cor, eu já fico irritado. – Ele não se importava se estava soando como uma criança pequena. Rosa lembrava demais Umbridge para o gosto de Harry.

Caius riu abertamente ao escutar aquilo, seu sorriso era aberto e divertido. Harry não pode deixar de pensar que lhe convinha.

— Nesse caso, terei certeza de que você não veja essa cor no palácio, para que não fique irritado.

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso fácil e tranquilo.

Talvez… eles pudessem fazer funcionar.

As próximas duas horas foram pacíficas, com os dois conversando e contando um pouco sobre cada um. Descobrindo coisas pequenas sobre o outro e que pareciam tão sem importância, mas que Harry sabia que fariam toda a diferença no futuro. Sua conversa foi interrompida pelo som de batidas na porta.

— Entre. – Ordenou Caius, olhando em direção a porta.

A porta se abriu e Harry viu uma mulher entrando. Assim como era de se esperar, ela era alta, com cabelos castanhos presos em um coque trançados complicado e olhos castanhos claros, e usando um longo vestido azul claro, com detalhes em amarelo. Ela estava empurrando um carrinho com frutas, pão, uma jarra de cobre e dois cálices. O sorriso da mulher pareceu vacilar um pouco, quando olhou para os dois na cama, parecendo um pouco confusa.

— Obrigado, Paula. Já pode sair. – Falou Caius, se levantando e indo até o carrinho.

A mulher voltou a sair, se curvando antes de sair.

Os olhos esmeraldas seguiram a mulher para fora do quarto com atenção silenciosa.

— Ela não parecia feliz comigo. – Comentou, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

Caius olhou em sua direção surpreso.

— Por que diz isso?

— O sorriso dela. Vacilou quando me viu.

Caius olhou para ele com atenção, seus olhos ametistas se movendo sobre sua figura pequena, antes que a realização o preenchesse.

— Oh, não é isso. – Respondeu, uma pequena risada escapando de seus lábios, enquanto servia o que parecia ser vinho nos cálices e pegava um prato com porções das diferentes frutas e do pão.

Harry aceitou o cálice, que parecia ainda maior em suas mãos pequenas. Ele bebeu o líquido devagar, provando o sabor. Era realmente vinho, mas era muito mais doce e suave do que ele estava acostumado, e não tinha aquele sabor amargo no final, tão característico do álcool.

— É muito bom. – Murmurou, bebendo mais um pouco.

O sorriso de Caius pareceu aumentar com seu comentário, enquanto colocava o prato com a comida na sua frente. Olhando para o prato de metal, Harry percebeu que não havia muitas diferentes nas frutas. Sim, algumas eram estranhas e pareciam um pouco maiores do que deveriam ser, mas ele podia reconhecer a maioria.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O vinho que produzimos em Tildant é um dos melhores, então temos muito orgulho dele.

Harry sorriu ao escutar o orgulho evidente na voz do titã.

— Então? Você disse que eu estava errado. Se não é por não gostar de mim, então por que o sorriso dela vacilou quando me viu? – Perguntou curioso, pegando uma uva que era estranhamente azul escura ao invés de roxo, e parecia ser um pouco maior do que um morango.

— Oh, isso foi porque ela esperava que estivéssemos fazendo sexo.

Foi um momento horrível para tentar comer.

Ao escutar aquilo sendo dito com o mesmo tom de alguém que comenta sobre o tempo, Harry não conseguiu evitar de engasgar-se com a fruta. Ele tossiu e bebeu o vinho em dois goles grandes, tentando liberar suas vias respiratórias, enquanto sentia seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Sexo. Aquela mulher esperava que os dois estivessem fazendo sexo? E Caius ainda falavam daquilo de forma tão despreocupada, como se fosse normal.

— Como pensei… você também reagiu desse jeito.

O tom de Caius soou tão triste e melancólico, que assustou Harry. Era diferente do que tinha sido até aquele momento. Quando olhou para o rosto do titã, ele viu a dor e tristeza nos olhos ametistas, enquanto ele encarava o próprio cálice de vinho.

— Para nós, titãs, sexo é a manifestação de nossos sentimentos. Fazer sexo com alguém, cria uma ligação especial, então é normal você ver casais fazendo. Mas Kouichi… ele também reagiu assim, quando tentei tocá-lo… talvez… talvez sexo não seja algo normal para vocês?

Harry suspirou, se inclinando mais sobre a cabeceira da cama, enquanto seus olhos se moviam em direção ao teto.

“E chegamos a primeira barreira.” Pensou, um pouco melancólico. Se ele fosse honesto, ele estava esperando isso. “É pior ainda, porque ele já teve uma má experiencia há pouco tempo. Esse Kouichi… provavelmente, era um não mágico que vivia uma vida comum e simples, sem nada de anormal ou estranho ao seu redor. Então, ser transportado para esse mundo e declarado ‘noiva’ de um titã… outro homem… é provável que ele tenha entrado em pânico. Na verdade, eu estou reagindo muito bem, apenas porque o meu próprio conceito de normalidade foi destruído há muito tempo.”

— Não é que seja anormal. É só… não sei como era para esse Kouichi… – isso era mentira. Ele tinha crescido com os Dursley, então ele tinha alguma ideia do que Kouichi poderia ter pensado de tudo aquilo. – De onde eu venho… falar sobre isso, mesmo que você saiba que todos os casais inevitavelmente o fazem, é considerado um tabu. Há muito tempo, havia uma data especial no calendário, Beltane. O dia sagrado da fertilidade… antigamente, o dia era passado com uma grande festa e a noite… bem… a noite os amantes se reuniriam e… e fariam sexo sob as estrelas, em uma cama de pétalas de flores, ao redor de uma grande fogueira. Era assim, mas… muitos abandonaram os antigos caminhos e ninguém mais comemora Beltane. Então… sexo não é algo que se costuma falar abertamente…

Caius olhou para Harry, vendo-o ficar cada vez mais corado enquanto falava. Seus lábios se inclinaram em um pequeno sorriso. Harry era muito menor do que ele, e parecia adorável… e essa impressão parecia aumentar ao vê-lo corado e sem jeito enquanto falava. De certa forma, Caius estava aliado ao saber que o conceito de sexo não era estranho para Harry, mas era apenas algo que não se discutia abertamente.

— Você comemora Beltane? – Ele estava curioso sobre isso. Aquilo fazia parte da cultura e da tradição de Harry e ele queria saber mais. Kouichi não tinha nem mesmo lhe dado uma oportunidade, mas Harry estava sendo muito mais aberto e gentil, e Caius não queria estragar tudo ofendendo-o sem querer. Ele esperava que Harry o deixasse participar desses momentos, mesmo que suas crenças fundamentais não fossem as mesma. Também havia comemorações e cerimonias especiais em Tildant, que Caius realmente esperava que Harry aceitasse participar.

Harry corou ainda mais com a pergunta.

— Hn… sim. As pessoas não fazem mais as comemorações e rituais, então eu costumo comemorar sozinho. Mesmo… mesmo o ritual noturno… eu… eu faço essa parte sozinho… - Doce Merlin, ele queria morrer, tamanha era a vergonha que estava sentindo. Ele estava praticamente admitindo que se masturbava e brincava com seu próprio corpo a céu aberto!

— Oh, as pessoas com quem você se relacionou antes, não participavam? – Perguntou curioso. Parecia ser algo importante, ainda mais se estivesse realmente ligado a crença de fertilidade.

— Eu disse, não disse? As pessoas… elas pararam de seguir os caminhos antigos e as celebrações dos ritos. Eu só os descobri acidentalmente, quando tinha 13 anos e estava olhando por uma livraria muito velha. Provavelmente, eu deveria ter sido a última pessoa que realmente os seguia.

Era uma triste verdade. Mesmo os orgulhosos ‘sangue-puro’ da sociedade, não seguiam mais os velhos caminhos, por pensarem que eles eram bárbaros. E ainda assim, eles tinham a coragem de reclamar quando suas esposas sofriam abortos constantemente, ou seus filhos nasciam sem magia. Os caminhos antigos existiam por um motivo. Era uma forma de revitalizar a magia, fazê-la circular e se renovar. Havia um motivo para que ele fosse muito mais poderoso do que a maioria dos bruxos.

— Eu gostaria de participar.

Harry olhou para o príncipe surpreso. Ele queria…

— Não só desse, mas de todas as outras comemorações. Se você me permitir, eu gostaria de aprender sobre eles e participar de cada um deles com você.

Aquilo fez com que o moreno sorrisse. Era a primeira vez que alguém realmente queria fazer algo assim por ele. Talvez, aquilo tudo pudesse dar certo, afinal.

— Eu ficaria feliz. Você também precisa me ensinar os costumes de Tildant. Vou querer fazer parte de tudo, afinal.

~*~me ignorem, sou apenas uma linha…~*~

Harry brincou com a ponta da pena, enquanto olhava para os diagramas que tinha desenhado.

Fazia quatro dias, desde que ele tinha sido convocado para aquele mundo e tudo estava indo agradavelmente bem. Caius estava sendo gentil e paciente e, apesar de sua própria cultura e pensamentos sobre o relacionamento, ele estava respeitando a reserva natural de Harry sobre o assunto. Na verdade, eles não tinham feito muita coisa. As horas em que Caius não estava ocupado com seu trabalho, os dois passariam apenas conversando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Enquanto Harry estava sinceramente agradecido, ele também não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco nervoso. Os dois compartilhavam o quarto e, por tanto, a cama e o banheiro e… bem… Harry tinha visto.

Pênis e nudez masculina nunca foram um segredo para Harry. Ele tinha compartilhado um dormitório, banheiro e vestiário com vários outros homens na escola. Ainda assim… mesmo mole, Caius era muito maior do que qualquer homem que ele tinha visto nu. Se ele não estava errado o ‘maior’ homem de seu ano, tinha sido Dean, seguido por Ron e Seamus. E, mesmo assim, eles não chegavam nem mesmo perto do tamanho de Caius. Naquele estado, deveria ter o tamanho do seu antebraço, e duro… bem, Harry não o tinha visto daquele jeito ainda, mas podia imaginar que ficaria maior. E se o tamanho em si não fosse intimidante, também havia a circunferência… bem… apenas digamos que, se Harry fosse ser o passivo, algo que muito provavelmente aconteceria sendo que ele era ‘a noiva’… ele teria de encontrar uma forma de lidar com aquilo. Se ele não encontrasse um jeito, era provável que Caius o partiria ao meio se tentassem fazer.

Por sorte, ou não, bruxos não eram estranhos quando se tratava em cruzar com outras espécies. Então, é claro, que alguns encontraram a solução, quando seus corpos se mostravam desproporcionais. Ele tinha encontrado um livro no dia anterior, que certamente o ajudaria a resolver o problema. Tinha sido escrito por uma bruxa, Katherine Beckett, que tinha se casado com um gigante no século XVI e dado à luz a cinco filhos saudáveis do dito gigante. Gigantes eram mais do que o dobro do tamanho de um titã, então… se ela tinha conseguido encontrar uma forma de fazer isso, sem morrer por empalamento peniano, Harry estava confiante de que conseguiria. Era por isso que ele começaria a ler o livro naquela noite.

Por enquanto, ele tinha se concentrado em fazer os mapas estrelares, lunares e solares daquele mundo, para conseguir estabelecer as datas corretas para que ele pudesse comemorar suas próprias cerimonias. Para seu alívio e vergonha até certo ponto, parecia que o fluxo de tempo era o mesmo entre aquele mundo e o seu. O que significava que ele tinha passado por Ostara há seis dias. Isso significava que havia apenas sete dias até…

— Você está muito concentrado. O que está fazendo?

Harry pulou, quase caindo da cadeira alta, ao escutar a voz grave e gentil atrás de si. Mãos grandes seguraram seus ombros, ajudando-o a se estabilizar. Virando o rosto, ele viu o rosto preocupado de Caius.

— Você está bem? Sinto muito, eu não queria assustá-lo.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir com forma preocupada e atenciosa do titã.

— Estou bem, estava um pouco distraído, mas não me machuquei. Quer se juntar a mim para o chá? – Perguntou, indicando o jogo de chá sobre a mesa, que era ridiculamente pequeno comparado a tudo que existia em Tildant, já que aquele jogo tinha vindo com ele para aquele mundo, então ele era feito para o seu tamanho afinal.

Caius olhou para os xícaras e pires minúsculos, antes de piscar quando uma xícara cresceu até ficar cinco vezes seu tamanho normal. Ele olhou para Harry, que estava exibindo aquele sorriso divertido em seu rosto. Ele gostava de ver o menor sorrir daquele jeito despreocupado, assim como vê-lo exibindo sua magia tão livremente. Harry tinha lhe dito sobre seu mundo, como eles viviam isolados e separados daqueles sem magia, e como não podiam exibi-la em público. Ver que ele se sentia tão confiante e confortável em Tildant, ao ponto de exibir sua magia… isso o deixava imensamente feliz.

Sentando-se em frente ao menor, ele observou divertido o bule flutuar e derramar o chá em sua xícara, sendo seguido pelos cubos de açúcar e a fatia de limão, que se espremeu sozinha, derramando pequenas gotas no líquido quente. A colher de prata se flutuou e cresceu, antes de começar a misturar o chá.

— Obrigado. – Agradeceu, quando o pequeno show de magia terminou, pegando a xícara e bebendo o líquido quente, mas que tinha um toque refrescante graças ao limão. Chá não era algo comum em Tildant, não aquele tipo pelo menos. Havia misturas semelhantes, mas todas eram amargas e usadas como remédios em sua maioria. Ele tinha ficado surpreso da primeira vez, quando Harry lhe ofereceu um chá, e ainda mais surpreso ao descobrir que apreciava os sabores distintos das misturas de ervas e folhas. – O que você estava fazendo?

— Oh, estava terminando de estabelecer um mapa das estrelas, da lua e do sol, para conseguir determinar quando as minhas cerimonias devem ser feitas. – Explicou Harry, olhando para a pilha de pergaminhos a sua frente. – Parece que o fluxo de tempo desse mundo é o mesmo do mundo de onde eu vim, então não estou atrasado com nenhuma das minhas cerimonias. Na verdade… hn… a próxima deve ocorrer em alguns dias.

— Isso é ótimo. Se você fizer uma lista de tudo o que irá precisar, eu posso providenciar tudo.

— Hn… sim, eu ficaria grato.

Harry sentiu seu rosto arder ainda mais, enquanto pensava em ‘tudo’ o que ele precisaria. Céus… ele gostaria que ainda demorasse um pouco mais. Ele não sabia se seu coração estava pronto para isso e… bem… seu corpo também não estava. Ele teria de ler todo o livro nos próximos dois dias, ou duvidaria que conseguiria a tempo.

Caius olhou para o rosto corado do moreno, um pouco confuso pela forma tímida como ele estava agindo.

— Oh, já estava me esquecendo. Meu pai quer dar um baile, para comemorar nosso noivado. Quando é a cerimônia? Vou garantir que o baile seja depois, para que não interfira nos seus preparativos.

— Em sete dias.

— Então vou pedir que meu pai organize tudo para daqui dez dias. Assim não haverá nenhum conflito de datas.

Harry sorriu agradecido.

Sim, ele estava envergonhado, mas estava feliz. Caius não estava apenas respeitando suas tradições, mas tentando se fazer presente em tudo. Harry nunca tinha gostado muito de festas, principalmente sobre estar no centro das atenções, como provavelmente seria a situação. Contudo, ele sabia que Caius, como o príncipe herdeiro, deveria ter de comparecer a muitas festas, se ele fosse realmente se tornar ‘a noiva’, então Harry sabia que precisaria se acostumar um pouco.

Olhando para o titã gentil, ele não pode deixar de pensar que não seria tão ruim.

Eles continuaram a conversar por quase uma hora, antes que Vald, assistente de Caius, aparecesse para arrastá-lo de volta ao trabalho. Harry ainda ficou mais alguns minutos, terminando seu chá, antes de guardar tudo e decidir voltar para o quarto. Ele tinha um livro para ler afinal.

Sentado confortavelmente na grande poltrona que ficava no quarto, Harry começou a ler o livro. Assim como ele tinha suspeitado que seria, era um relato sobre como Katharina Beckett se envolveu com um gigante e a luta para fazer a relação realmente funcionar.

Ele já estava quase na metade do livro, quando finalmente encontrou a solução que Katharina tinha encontrado. Parecia que a mulher tinha pensado em todas as possibilidades mágicas possíveis, até que ela criou um complexo ritual baseado em runas e em uma poção de fortalecimento. O ritual era complexo, mas não era impossível, ainda assim, havia um fator importante. Ele tinha que ser feito durante a lua cheia. Sorte, destino ou coincidência… Harry não sabia e não se importava. A única coisa que importava era que aquela era a última noite de lua cheia e ele sabia que precisaria fazer o ritual naquela noite, ou seria impossível comemorar Beltane corretamente com Caius.

Com isso em sua mente, ele entrou em seu baú e reuniu todas as ervas, óleos e os materiais para poções e rituais rúnicos.

Pelas próximas duras horas, ele tinha se concentrado em fazer a poção de fortalecimento que, para sua alegria, era uma poção relativamente rápida e não tão complicada. Quando a poção ficou pronta, ele começou desenhar o círculo rúnico na varando do quarto, onde ele sabia que teria um ótimo acesso à luz da lua cheia. Já estava perto do entardecer, quando Harry correu para a parte final das preparações, a ‘limpeza’, uma parte crucial para qualquer ritual, que também era algo simples de ser feito. Um longo banho com ervas próprias para limpeza, e depois banhar seu corpo em óleo perfumado de lavanda.

Quando uma criada pareceu, dizendo que logo o jantar seria servido, Harry recusou, afirmando estar sem apetite (uma pequena mentira, mas era melhor fazer o ritual com o estômago vazio). Vestindo um manto branco, que era quase transparente, Harry caminhou até a varanda. Tudo estava perto. O círculo estava desenhado sobre o marfim do chão da varanda, cada linha exatamente como deveria ser, cercado por nove velas vermelhas, pretas, laranjas e verdes. Seu olhos se moveram em direção a lua, vendo-a em seu auge no céu escuro.

Respirando devagar, ele bebeu a poção em dois grandes goles, estremecendo com o sabor desagradável, antes remover o manto e entrar no círculo de ritual.

…

Caius entrou em seu quarto preocupado, em suas mãos um prato com porções de frutas. Harry não tinha aparecido para o jantar e isso não era normal. Desde que tinha chegado, o pequeno vanïr sempre comia com ele. Quando a empregada afirmou que Harry estava sem apetite, Caius apenas se preocupou ainda mais. Ele ordenou que o cozinheiro preparasse um prato com algumas das frutas que Harry mais gostava, e voltou para seu quarto o mais rápido que pode.

Assim que entrou contudo, Caius congelou na porta.

Em pé na varanda, completamente nu, estava Harry.

O titã engoliu em seco, seus olhos percorrendo a figura pequena. A pele pálida, o corpo magro, pequeno e firme… tudo estava brilhando sobre a luz da lua. Caius se aproximou a passos silenciosos, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Ele deixou o prato em algum lugar, não se dando ao trabalho de ver onde exatamente, antes de ficar parado na porta da varando, há menos de três passos de Harry.

Assim, mais perto, ele podia ouvir Harry sussurrar palavras rápidas, em uma língua desconhecida. Harry estava fazendo magia? Talvez aquilo fosse parte de um ritual, que ele precisava fazer antes da cerimônia que aconteceria em alguns dias?

— Sit scriptor Dagda hanc esse voluntatem. Ita sit.

Caius recuou um passo, quando o lugar em que Harry estava explodiu em uma luz brilhante, impedindo de ver qualquer coisa a mais. Quando a luz diminuiu, contudo, a visão que Caius teve foi ainda mais sublime. Harry estava cercado por um manto de luz prateada, fazendo sua pele brilhar de forma ainda mais bonita e sedutora.

Caius escutou Harry emitir um pequeno suspiro, antes que ele se virasse para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes com um brilho quase místico, o encararam surpreso.

— Caius…

Reunindo uma coragem e uma ousadia que ele pensava ter perdido, Caius avançou até onde Harry estava, erguendo sua mão para tocar o rosto do vanïr. Céus… Harry era tão pequeno comparado a ele. Devagar, mantendo seus movimentos o mais suaves possíveis, ele se inclinou aproximando seus rostos, vendo aquelas esmeraldas se arregalarem.

— Você é lindo. – Sussurrou Caius, antes de capturar aquela boca pequena com a sua, em um beijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENA DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL EXPLÍCITO. CASO SE SINTA OFENDIDO PELO CONTEUDO, POR FAVOR, SIGA ATÉ A ‘ME IGNOREM, SOU APENAS UMA LINHA’, PARA CONTIUAR A LER O CAPÍTULO EM SEGURANÇA.**

* * *

Harry ofegou assustado, sentindo a língua de Caius invadir sua boca, instigando-o. A mão grande, calejada e áspera deslizando por suas costas, apertando ao redor de sua cintura e puxando-o para mais perto do corpo musculoso do titã. Ele apertou o tecido da camisa do titã com força, tentando se ancorar em alguma coisa, enquanto sentia o calor que emanava de Caius. Céus… esqueça Parvati, Cho ou Ginny… esqueça qualquer pessoa com quem ele tinha se envolvido ou tinha pensado em se envolver… nenhuma delas poderia ser comparada aquele beijo.

Caius quebrou o beijo, ofegante um pouco, enquanto olhava para o jovem mago em seus braço. Harry estava lindo. Corado, olhos verdes enevoados e uma fina linha de saliva escorrendo por seus lábios pequenos. Ele duvidava que algo ou alguém poderia ser tão bonito. Sem pensar em mais nada, toda seu autocontrole e lógica aos quais ele tinha se apegado naqueles poucos dias jogados pela janela, ele agarrou Harry, levando-o para dentro do quarto e o jogou sobre a cama.

Um grito baixo de surpreso escapou dos lábios de Harry, quando sentiu seu corpo bater contra a superfície macia da cama. Ele olhou para a beirada da cama, estremecendo ao ver o olhar faminto que o príncipe estava lhe enviando. Oh, ele parecia um predador faminto, enquanto aqueles olhos se tornavam de um roxo escuro profundo, percorriam seu corpo nu.

Sob o olhar atento do menor, Caius tirou sua capa e camisa, revelando o peito formado por músculos definidos. Harry engoliu devagar, seus olhos percorrendo a pele morena, que parecia ter sido esculpida por um deus perfeccionista.

– Harry… – sussurrou Caius, subindo devagar na cama, seu corpo enorme pairando sobre o menor. – Eu… posso te tocar…?

Caius precisava ouvir. Ele precisava que Harry desejasse seu toque. Ele tinha cometido o erro de ‘atacar’ Kouichi antes, assustando o jovem anão e fazendo-o fugir sem nem mesmo cogitar um relacionamento com o titã. Caius não queria que isso acontecesse outra vez. Foi por isso que ele se conteve tanto. Contudo, ele tinha alcançado seu limite. Ver seu belo vanïr nu, o corpo tão tentador banhado por uma luz… isso tinha sido demais. Ainda assim… ele precisava ouvir.

Uma mão pequena, um pouco áspera, tocou seu rosto, fazendo com que seus pensamentos desesperados desaparecessem. Caius olhou para a bela criatura deitada abaixo de seu corpo, vendo que o moreno exibia um sorriso brincalhão e seus olhos verdes repletos de carinho e desejo.

– Me toque, Caius. Quero sentir você.

Caius fechou os olhos, segurando a mão pequena e puxando-a contra seus lábios. Ele beijou a palma, sentindo a aspereza leve da pele. Abrindo os olhos, ele observou a mão menor na sua. Aquela pele parecia ainda mais branca contra sua escura, seus dedos ainda mais finos e delgadas, quando comparados a sua mão muito maior. Seus olhos se moveram, para ver a expressão do moreno. Harry estava corado, e os lábios levemente separados, aquelas esmeraldas estavam seguindo cada um de seus movimentos.

Sem desviar o olhar, Caius deslizou o nariz sobre a palma da mão, suspirando com o cheiro que estava cobrindo a pele clara. Era doce, uma mistura de floral e herbal, com uma nota de balsâmico… lavanda? Lentamente, ele deslizou a língua pela palma da mão e pelos dedos finos.

Harry tremeu, um miado baixo escapando por seus lábios. Ele podia sentir o calor se espalhando por seu corpo, a excitação começando a queimar mais forte. Ele queria fechar os olhos e se esconder, envergonhado com sua própria reação, mas seus olhos nem mesmo conseguiam desviar a boca de Caius. Era quase como se tudo fosse feito em câmera lenta… a forma como a língua do titã deslizava e contornava seus dedos…

“ _Merda… eu tenho uma torção de tamanho, ou algo assim…?_ ” Pensou, engolindo um gemido, quando Caius afastou sua mão, começando a se inclinar mais em sua direção. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de distância… ele podia sentir o cheiro do príncipe titã com clareza… forte, intenso e picante… um tremor percorreu seu corpo, sentindo a mão áspera deslizando por sua cintura, apertando que corpo.

Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, Harry agarrou o cabelo loiro e puxou Caius em sua direção, terminando com a pequena distância que os separava. Suas bocas se uniram em um beijo desleixado. Harry se contorceu, sentindo aquela língua grande invadindo sua boca sem piedade alguma, provocando e deslizando contra a sua própria língua. Oh… ele podia sentir as mãos de Caius passeando por seu corpo… uma deslizando e apertando sua coxa, enquanto a outra subia por seu peito, indo em direção ao seu mamilo, começando a provocá-lo.

Caius afastou-se da boca, começando a descer pelo queixo em direção ao pescoço, pressionando beijos e chupões pela pele clara. Uma voz diabólica, no fundo de sua mente, ficou empolgada com a ideia de que, pela manhã, Harry estaria coberto por marcas e mostraria a todos a quem aquele pequeno e tentador vanïr pertencia. Os pequenos sons que saiam da boca de Harry, serviam apenas para aumentar seu desejo. Céus… ele queria ouvi-lo gritar. Um pensamento cruzou sua mente… seus olhos se moveram para o delicado botão rosa-claro…

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e um grito agudo escapou por seus lábios, uma pontada de dor e prazer percorreram seu corpo, sentindo aqueles dentes mordendo a carne sensível de seu mamilo. Ofegante, ele olhou para baixo… olhos de um roxo escuro se fixaram nos céus. Harry se contorceu. Ele podia sentir seu pênis doendo de excitação… ele observou Caius brincar, morder e chupar seu mamilo, com uma calma lenta que estava a ponto de levá-lo a loucura. O titã só abandonou seu mamilo, quando estava já estava tingindo por um vermelho escuro, e apenas para se mover em direção ao outro.

Aquilo era demais. Toda aquela provocação… a mistura sutil da dor e do prazer, a sensação das mãos grandes e ásperas acariciando seu corpo… tudo era uma tortura. Seu corpo estava ardendo, cada vez mais sensível… ele nunca se sentiu assim. Verdade fosse dita… ele nunca tinha feito algo minimamente semelhante com outra pessoa… um grito surdo escapou por sua garganta, quando sentiu Caius morder com força seu mamilo, enquanto os dedos grandes puxavam e apertavam o outro. Seu corpo tremeu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, quando o prazer percorreu corpo… ele tinha gozado… gozado vergonhosamente, apenas sentindo o titã brincar a abusar de seus mamilos.

Caius se afastou do corpo pequeno, sua respiração ofegante, como se ele tivesse passado horas em uma sessão de combate. Seus olhos percorrendo a figura abaixa de seu corpo e ele não poderia ter imaginado uma criatura mais bonita. Harry estava lindo… seu corpo coberto de suor, marcas vermelhas tingindo sua pele clara… seus mamilos inchados e vermelhos de todo o abuso que tinham sofrido… e os olhos… céus… Caius tinha amado aquelas belas esmeraldas, desde que as tinha visto pela primeira vez, mas naquele momento… enevoadas pelo prazer e manchadas pelas lágrimas… os olhos de Harry nuca estiveram mais bonitos. Seus olhos escorreram por todo aquele corpo, orgulho queimou em seu peito ao ver o pequeno pênis perdendo a ereção, enquanto o abdome e peito de Harry estavam cobertos pelo esperma branco.

– Você é tão lindo e tentador… – Sussurrou, fascinado com a visão que era apresentada diante de seus olhos.

Harry se remexeu sob o olhar escuro.

Caius se abaixou em direção ao peito, sua língua escorrendo sobre a pele branca, limpando as manchas de gozo. Propositalmente, desviando e ignorando o pênis do moreno, suas mãos segurando firmes a cintura pequena para que Harry não pudesse se mover, sentindo-o se contorcer e se agitar cada vez mais.

– P-pare… ahh… pare de… ahnn… me provocar… – implorou, tentando conseguir algo mais do que aquelas lambidas suaves. Caius o mataria naquele ritmo!

– Tão impaciente… – provocou, esfregando seu nariz contra o membro sensível, sentindo-o se agitar e começar a endurecer outra vez. – Seja paciente… vou te dar todo o prazer que desejar.

Harry choramingou de forma patética, quando aquela língua percorreu seu pênis, fazendo seu corpo tremer e arder. Ele tinha gozado há apenas alguns instantes, e ainda estava muito sensível… e, mesmo sabendo disso, Caius não teve piedade. A língua grossa percorreu seu pênis, provocando-o até que recuperasse a ereção… nesse ponto, Harry era uma bagunça de gemidos e murmúrios patéticos. Caius agarrou suas coxas, puxando-o para cima, enquanto engoliu seu pênis por completo, começado a sugá-lo com tanta força, fazendo Harry gritar e se contorcer, seus dedos afundando nos fios dourados de Caius, puxando seus cabelos… se era para afastá-lo, ou para impedi-lo de parar, Harry não tinha certeza.

Ele estava tão perto de gozar outra vez, quando Caius afastou sua boca, lhe dando um maldito sorriso divertido ao ver o quão frustrado ele estava.

– Vê-lo a ponto de se desfazer… você sabe como isso me excita, Harry? – Perguntou o titã, sua voz grossa carregada de desejo, enquanto pressionava beijos suaves e gentis contra a coxa de Harry, seus olhos ametistas fixos nos verdes.

– I-idiota… só… ahnn… só faça… r-rápido…

Caius sorriu ao escutar o pedido choroso.

Seus olhos se moveram para olhar o pequeno botão rosa e enrugado. Engolindo em seco, com cuidado, ele pressionou seu dedo sobre aquele ponto. A reação foi imediata. Harry gemeu, algo entre prazer e dor, empurrando seu quadril, tentando conseguir mais atrito. Foi apenas a ponta de seu dedo, que rompeu minimamente a barreira de músculos, mas Caius pode sentir e ver. Era tão apertado… e se dedo… apenas um único dedo seu já parecia obscenamente grande.

“ _Maldição… ele é ainda menor do que Kouichi…_ ” Pensou, puxando sua mão para longe e se afastando do menor por um momento.

– C-Caius…?

– Só um momento. – Pediu o titã, correndo em direção a um dos armários no quarto, quase chorando de alívio ao encontrar o frasco de vidro vermelho.

Pegado o frasco, Caius voltou para a cama, seus olhos nunca desviando dos verdes. Com um movimento lento, ele desfez a faixa que prendia suas calças, e liberou sua própria ereção. Droga… ele nunca tinha ficado tão duro e excitado antes… Ele ouviu Harry ofegar e se remexer. Mantendo o olhar firme nos olhos do menor, Caius puxou a tampa do frasco, derramando uma quantidade generosa do óleo perfumado em sua mão, antes de passá-lo devagar em seu pênis, apertando sua mandíbula, ele precisou lutar para não gozar apenas com aquilo. Quando terminou de passar o óleo em si, Caius derramou uma quantidade muito maior sobre a região íntima de Harry.

O moreno gemeu com a sensação fria que se espalhava contra sua ereção, escorrendo por seus testículos e bunda. O olhar de Harry recaiu sobre a ereção do titã. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha. Mentalmente, ele enviou uma oração em agradecimento a Katherine Becktte e prometeu fazer-lhe uma oferenda durando o Samhain. A mulher o tinha salvado com aquele maldito livro.

Porém, ao invés de começar a prepará-lo ou tocá-lo, Caius fechou suas pernas, mantendo-as juntas com firmeza.

– O qu…? AHH! – Harry não conseguiu falar.

No mesmo instante, Caius começou a ‘penetrar’ por entre suas coxas, esfregando seus pênis, enquanto mantinha a pressão para manter suas pernas fechadas. A sensação era incrível. O calor, a força, o atrito suave… Harry se viu reduzido a uma pilha de gemidos e sons incompreensíveis, enquanto sentia o quadril de Caius batendo cada vez mais forte e rápido contra o seu. Arrepios e tremores percorriam seu corpo. O calor se acumulando em seu ventre. Um desespero sufocante começou a preenchê-lo, suas mãos se agarrando aos lenços de seda vermelha… uma tentativa desesperada de se ancorar a alguma coisa. Sua visão estava borrada por lágrimas… tudo estava queimando… seu coração parecia ao ponto de parar… então aquela sensação de calor explodiu, um grito agudo que poderia ter sido ouvido por todo o palácio rompeu por sua garganta, e sua cabeça ficou em branco, antes de escurecer…

**_~*~me ignorem, sou apenas uma linha~*~_ **

****

Harry se remexeu devagar.

Seu corpo parecia muito mais pesado e lento do que o normal. Ele estava tão confortável e quente, que nem mesmo queria abrir os olhos. Um suspiro manhoso deixou seus lábios, enquanto sentia uma mão acariciando seu rosto. Contra o instinto de apenas voltar a dormir, ele abriu os olhos, se parando com o rosto de Caius.

O titã estava deitado ao seu lado, apoiando em um dos braços, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com cuidado. Havia um carinho naqueles olhos ametistas… ninguém nunca tinha olhado para Harry daquele jeito. E, apenas aquele olhar, foi o bastante para fazer seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido e um calor agradável se espalhar por seu peito, enquanto um tom de vermelho escuro surgia em suas bochechas. Oh… ele lembrava muito bem, do que os dois tinham feito. E tinha sido bom… **muito** bom. Se aquilo era uma amostra do que fariam na noite de Beltane… bem, ele estava mais ansioso do que nunca por um dos sabbats.

– Como você está se sentindo? – Perguntou Caius, um toque de preocupação evidente em sua voz.

– Hn… como se alguém tivesse desaparecido com os ossos dos meus braços e pernas. Ainda assim… nunca me sentir melhor. – Ele não pode se conter, antes de sorrir de forma maliciosa para o titã. – Foi incrível.

Caius sorriu com a resposta, se inclinando e pressionando um beijo suave na testa do pequenos vanïr.

– Sim. Você estava lindo… tão tentador, que pensei que não seria capaz de me controlar. – Provocou, rindo da forma como o moreno corou ainda mais forte com sua provocação.

– Você se controlou muito bem… - resmungou, lembrando-se do fato principal, de que Caius não havia nem mesmo tentado penetrá-lo. Ele tinha feito aquele ritual por um motivo!

Caius bufou ao escutar aquilo. Ele podia ouvir o tom de desagrado mal escondido na voz do menor. Oh, se Harry apenas soubesse como ele precisou lutar contra seus desejos naquele momento… ainda assim, ele conseguiu resistir. As palavras que Kouichi tinha gritado para ele, naquela noite desastrosa, ainda estavam frescas em sua mente. Uma parte covarde de seu coração, ainda se perguntava se Kouichi teria ficado, se ele apenas tivesse sido mais gentil… mais paciente… assim como ele estava sendo para Harry. Contudo, sua raça não era do tipo que se lamentava e se prendia a coisas do passado. Eles aprendiam com seus erros, e tentavam fazer as coisas de um jeito melhor no futuro.

Era por isso que ele estava se mantendo tão disciplinado e controlado ao redor de Harry. Mais de uma vez, seu pai o questionou naqueles poucos dias, sobre não ter gostado de ‘sua noiva’, já que todos no castelo fofocavam sobre o fato de que os dois ainda não tinham se unido. Seu irmão mais novo até mesmo teve a audácia de provocá-lo, dizendo que não se importaria de ficar com Harry, caso Caius não o desejasse.

Como, em nome dos deuses, ele poderia não desejar aquela criatura linda, tentadora e forte? As poucas vezes que suas conversas com Harry se voltaram para algo mais… íntimo, Caius foi capaz de entender que o menor não via o sexo de forma tão ‘livre’, como os titãs o faziam. A última coisa que ele queria, era assustar Harry, e fazê-lo reconsiderar o casamento.

– Hn… Caius… por que… por que você não tentou… bem… não tentou ir ‘até o fim’? – Perguntou Harry envergonhado. Por um momento, ele temeu que Caius não o desejasse dessa forma, mas logo jogou esse pensamento para longe. Céus, eles acabaram de ter uma sessão quente e pegajosa de paixão. Era impossível que Caius não o quisesse daquele jeito.

Caius olhou para aqueles olhos verdes, antes de soltar um suspiro e puxar o pequeno corpo para cima do seu, enquanto se deitava de costas na cama. Harry se remexeu nos braços do titã, se fazendo confortável, enquanto sentia a mão de Caius deslizar para cima e para baixo em suas costas.

– Fiquei com medo. – Falou, decidindo que era melhor não mentir. – Eu… hn… quando fiz a primeira convocação e trouxe Kouichi… eu não pensei. Ignorei o simples fato de que não éramos do mesmo mundo, e nem da mesma raça. Eu… eu o ‘ataquei’ apenas segundos depois de ele ter sido convocação. Eu estava tão empolgado e feliz. Eu teria uma noiva que não era de Eustil. Eu poderia ter tudo o que sempre desejei: uma esposa e o trono.

Harry franziu a testa, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado ao escutar do envolvimento passado de Caius. Ele nunca tinha pensado que poderia ser ciumento ou possessivo. Mas era assim que ele se sentia naquele momento. Porém, ao invés de manifestar esses sentimentos, ele apenas os jogou para o lado. Kouichi não era uma ameaça. Ele estava em outro mundo e já tinha recusado Caius.

– Isso… minha conduta naquela noite assustou Kouichi. Depois que ele foi embora, não conseguia para de pensar… se eu tivesse sido mais paciente… mais controlado… talvez Kouichi tivesse ficado. Então… meu pai me convenceu a tentar a convocação outra vez e você pareceu… – nesse momento, os olhos ametistas se voltaram para Harry, cheios de carinho e ternura. – Jurei que não cometeria os mesmos erros. Que seria mais paciente e cuidadoso. Você é tão pequeno… ainda menor do que Kouichi tinha sido. E… bem… comparado a você… sou muito grande. Principalmente meu pênis. Quando estávamos nos amando, eu tive medo de te machucar e você fugir de mim por causa disso.

Harry bufou, revirando os olhos, antes de se inclinar e pressionar um leve selinho nos lábios do titã.

– Seu bobo, você esqueceu que sou um vanïr? – Questionou, vendo a confusão brilhar nos olhos ametistas. – Eu vi o ‘problema’ do tamanho naquela primeira noite, quando fomos tomar banho juntos. Percebi, naquele momento, que se você me penetrasse, muito provavelmente, me rasgaria e magia nenhuma no mundo iria conseguir me concertar.

Caius estremeceu com a imagem mental desagradável.

Ele não queria pensar nisso. Só essa ideia… céus, se ele ficasse pensando nisso, Caius tinha certeza de que nunca mais conseguiria ter uma ereção.

– Foi por isso que fiz minha lição de casa. – Afirmou Harry, um sorriso convencido em seu rosto.

– Lição de casa?

– Sim. Bem… digamos que minha raça não é uma estranha, quando se trata de se relacionar sexualmente com seres de outras raças. Mestiços são comuns de onde venho. – Mesmo que eles fossem tão discriminados da Grã-Bretanha, ainda eram muitos comuns ao redor do mundo. – Pesquisei um pouco e encontrei um livro, escrito por uma vanïr há vários séculos, relatando seus problemas por ter se apaixonado por um gigante.

– Gigante?

– Imagine pessoas duas vezes maiores do que o titã mais alta. Ela escreveu como, apesar de amá-lo, era _fisicamente_ impossível para os dois ficarem juntos, já que seus corpos eram tão diferentes. Mas com a ajuda da magia, um pouco de criatividade e muita determinação, ela encontrou uma solução. Um ritual, que fortaleceu seu corpo e modificou suas dimensões internas, tornando-a capaz de se relacionar sexualmente com um ser muito maior.

Os olhos de Caius se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. Instintivamente, ele olhou para a varanda.

– Quando eu cheguei aqui…

– Eu estava terminando o ritual. Meu corpo vai ser capaz de lidar com o seu tamanho agora. É claro que você vai ter que ir com calma e cuidado, principalmente no começo, mas não vou apenas ‘aguentar’… vou ser capaz de sentir prazer também.

Caius sorriu ao escutar aquilo. Um peso que ele não sabia que estava carregando, desapareceu de seus ombros.

Ele puxou o menor para perto, pressionando seus lábios em um beijo muito mais íntimo.

– Estou feliz em ouvir isso. Saber que não vou te machucar… você não imagina como isso me alivia. Poder te tocar e te dar todo prazer que posso… isso me deixa muito feliz.

– Hn… é bom mesmo, porque temos menos de uma semana para o Beltane.

Os olhos de Caius se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo.

– A festa cerimonial que você mencionou.

Harry riu, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

– Sim. É Beltane. – Ronronou a resposta, se inclinando para outro beijo. – E… você sabe de uma coisa, Caius…?

O titã riu da voz maliciosa.

A mão que tinha estado acariciando as costas de Harry, agora estava apertando com um pouco de força a bunda do pequeno vanïr.

– O quê?

– Vanïrs poderosos, mesmo os homens, podem engravidar. Oh! – Harry não conseguiu evitar de pular, ao sentir um dedo pressionar seu entrada.

Os olhos Caius tinham ficado mais escuros ao ouvir aquilo.

Bebês eram algo especial para os titãs. Eram o símbolo vivo da prosperidade, da qual os titãs haviam nascido. A maior preocupação dos anciões e de todo o povo de Tildant, com a convocação de uma noiva, era se Caius seria ou não capaz de ter um filho com essa pessoa. E Harry estava dizendo que era possível…

– E… nos tempos antigos… ahnn… diziam que uma criança concebida em Beltane… oh!… seria muito abençoada…

Um rosnado escapou da boca de Caius, antes que o titã jogasse Harry no colchão, apenas para atacar seus lábios em um beijo furioso.

Beltane não poderia chegar rápido o suficiente.

**_~*~me ignorem, sou apenas uma linha~*~_ **

****

O clima no castelo parecia ter se tornado visivelmente mais descontraído, e Harry não pode deixar de rir com isso.

Caius tinha lhe dito que todos estavam preocupados, com o fato dos dois não terem uma relação íntima. Harry tinha revirado os olhos e resmungo, sobre privacidade e tendências exibicionistas, mas também tinha rido um pouco com a preocupação.

Na manhã seguinte, quando foram para a sala de jantar comer, Harry tinha sido abraçado e quase sufocado pela irmã mais nova de Caius, Iris. Parecia que ela tinha decidido ir ao quarto do irmão na noite anterior, apenas para escutar os gritos e gemidos de Harry. O moreno nunca ficou mais envergonhado, ainda mais quando descobriu que todos no castelo estava falando sobre esse fato, como se fosse o maior e mais importante acontecimento no país. Para seu alívio, Caius o salvou de passar um momento ainda mais constrangedor, desviando o assunto para a festa de boas-vindas que o rei queria oferecer a ele.

Os dias continuaram a passar de forma tranquila no castelo.

Enquanto os servos corriam para todos os lados, e mercadores chegavam de todos as direções, todos tentando se preparar para a festa que seria realizada, Harry se dedicava a se preparar para Beltane. Ele nunca tinha passado aquela sabbat com ninguém. Na verdade… ele nunca tinha passado nenhum dos ritos com alguém. O fato de que Caius iria participar com ele, tomando a posição de seu amante, tinha tornado toda a preparação muito mais complexa.

Com a ajuda de Caius, ele conseguiu encontrar um ótimo bosque, perto do castelo, que possuía uma clareira ampla o suficiente para que ele pudesse montar toda a cerimônia. Caius tinha conseguido vários troncos de árvore, para que ele pudesse montar a fogueira e o poste. Seria a primeira vez que ele faria a cerimonia de uma forma tão completa. Sempre tinha sido tão simples antes… apenas uma pequena fogueira, uma pequena árvore decorada, algumas vela, uma bandeja com as oferendas e as flores para a cama. Ele sabia que poderia manter simples se quisesse, mas uma parte dele queria fazer do jeito certo… do jeito que tinha sido comemorado há tanto séculos atrás… uma verdadeira festa para a deusa e para o deus.

Com isso em mente, ele até mesmo preparou as roupas que deveriam usar no dia. Mantos de tecido branco suave e coroas. Para Caius, uma coroa de chifres de veado e pedras de topázio e rubi; para Harry uma cora de flores e pedras de esmeraldas e olho-de-tigre.

Harry estava determinado a fazer com que tudo fosse o mais perfeito possível para aquele dia. E ele não podia deixar de se sentir cada vez mais ansioso, pensando sobre a festividades da noite de Beltane… desde a noite do ritual, Caius tinha parado de conter a maior parte de sua paixão e desejo. Agora, não era incomum para os dois trocarem carinhos íntimos e, mesmo que Harry se recusasse a fazer qualquer coisa onde as pessoas pudessem vê-los, eles não se limitavam a cama ou a segurança do quarto.

Fosse no escritório de Caius, quartos vazios ou do banheiro… ele até mesmo tinha cedido um pouco a provocação do titã, e eles tinham feito na varanda do quarto. Ainda assim… por mais intenso e provocante que eles tenham se tornado, nem mesmo uma vez, Caius tentou ir até o fim. Não que Harry terminasse sem ‘nada dentro’. O titã parecia estar dedicando aqueles dias a fazer o corpo de Harry se acostumar e a se esticar cada vez mais, usando seus dedos.

Harry estava cada vez mais ansioso pela noite de Beltane, pois ele sabia que nesse noite… nessa noite eles iriam até o fim.

– Ei, Harry. O que você está fazendo?

O moreno pulou assustado, quase caindo dentro da fonte de água, onde estava sentado, nos jardins do castelo. Prontamente, um par grande de mãos o segurou e ajudou a estabilizá-lo. Olhando para cima, ele viu a expressão preocupada de Linus, o irmão mais novo de Caius.

Linus era quase tão alto quanto Caius, com a mesma pele bronzeada, mas seus cabelos eram de um chocolate quente e os olhos era azuis escuro, ao invés de ametista. Durante seu curta estadia em Tildant, ele tinha se tornado um bom amigo de Linus, que era muito curioso sobre seu mundo de origem. Parecia que ele era um pesquisador e trabalhava principalmente na Torre, com outros titãs fazendo pesquisas e inventando novas magias e itens que poderiam ajudar o reino. Ele tinha ficado especialmente empolgado, quando Harry descrevia algumas as invenções de seu mundo, e murmurado sobre formas de tentar fazer algo parecido em Tildant.

– Você está bem?

– Sim, só estava distraído. – Afirmou, corando um pouco ao pensar com o _que_ exatamente, ele estava distraído.

– Então? O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou curioso, sentando-se ao lado do menor.

– Oh, nada importante. Só estou escrevendo as falas de Caius, para a noite de Beltane. – Falou, indicando o pergaminho em suas mãos.

– Ah, a cerimônia tradicional do seu povo, que Caius me contou. Ele está realmente animado com isso. Deve ser algo muito importante.

Harry sorriu, sentindo suas bochechas corarem um pouco mais com isso.

– Sim. Todos os Sabbats e Esbats são importantes, mas muitos acreditavam que Beltane é era o mais importante de todos. É a celebração da fertilidade, quando pedimos as bênçãos da deusa e do deus, para nos tornarmos mais férteis, e que nossas crianças nasçam mais saudáveis e fortes. Meu povo parou de comemorar os Sabbats e Esbats há quase dois séculos e… desde então, houve muita dificuldade para engravidar, muitos abortos e crianças com magia fraca, saúdes debilitadas, ou mesmo sem magia nenhuma.

Linus franziu a testa, enrugando o nariz com a tolice.

– Nesse caso, vou fazer questão que você e Caius pratiquem todas essas cerimônias. Vou até mesmo falar para o papai. E… sem ofensas, mas o seu povo não me parece muito inteligente. Todos sabem que não se deve sair do caminho dos deuses. Nos titãs, nascemos do conceito de ‘prosperidade’, esse é o caminho que os deuses nos deram para seguir. Sair dele… hn… eu não consigo nem imaginar o caos que isso traria a Tildant.

Harry riu, mas concordou.

– Sim, eles não eram muito inteligentes. Provavelmente, devem durar mais um século, se tiverem sorte, antes que toda a magia neles morra.

Linus estremeceu com a ideia.

– Alguma esperança deles retomarem o caminho certo?

– É mais provável o inverno congelar. – Declarou firme. Isso seria impossível, por dois pontos simples: nascidos-trouxas iam para o mundo mágico presos aos preconceitos de uma religião católica, e desprezavam todo e qualquer conceito de uma religião pagã; já os sangue-puros tinham se tornado orgulhosos e arrogantes demais, pensando que não precisavam depender de ‘falsos deuses’, para terem magia. Com esses dois fatores, seria impossível para os ritos serem tomados e, consequentemente, a magia ser salva.

– Bem, nesse caso, meus pêsames para seu povo, mas se eles são tão idiotas… não acredito que o universo estará sofrendo uma perda tão grande.

Dessa vez, Harry riu abertamente. Ele adorava Linus! Ele tinha um humor que lembrava um pouco o dos gêmeos.

– Aproposito, Harry… você se importa de me dizer, o porquê do meu irmão estar perguntando ao Dr. Martu, sobre os detalhes e cuidados importantes durante uma gravidez?

* * *

**_E ai meus amores!_ **

**_Estou de volta, e dessa vez não demorou tanto ne? Espero que todos tenham gostado e apreciado esse capítulo. O que vocês acharam da ceninha entre o Caius e Harry? Tentei fazer eles fofos, esperado que tenha dado certo. No próximo capítulo, será o Beltane._ **

**_Espero que todos continuem acompanhando e até a próxima!_ **

**_Beijinhos a todos ( >3<)_/~*_ **


End file.
